Toy Bonnie
Toy Bonnie to jeden z antagonistów we FGNaF 2 "zapożyczonym" z FNaF 2. Jego zadaniem jest złapanie gracza. Jest oznaczony niebieskim punktem. Wygląd Toy Bonnie jest animatroniczym królikiem, który zachowuje szczegóły i wygląd ogólny oryginału. Podobnie, jak on jest koloru jasnoniebieskiego, ale brzuch, zęby, pysk, elementy uszu i oczywiście gałki oczne są białe. Jego czerwona muszka, prawdopodobnie jest przymocowana do tułowia jako część kostiumu, ponieważ normalnie muszkę przyczepia się do szyi, której nie posiada. Kolor oczu nie został zmieniony, nadal są zielone. Jego pyszczek jest "udekorowany" czarnymi piegami. Zachowano tutaj ciemne brwi oraz czerwone rumieńce - cechy charakterystyczne dla każdego animatronika typu Toy. Minigry Toy Bonnie występuje w minigierce po pierwszej nocy. Kierując nim mamy za zadanie dać martwemu dziecku ciasto. Mamy na to 20 sekund. Żeby wykonać zadanie trzeba podejść do tortu i myszką go przesuwać w stronę dziecka. Jeżeli wykonamy zadanie to dostaniemy figurkę Toy Bonnie'go. Trasa thumb|center|400x400px Toy Bonnie używa stałej trasy, podobnie jak większość animatroników w Five Golden Nights at Freddy's. W dużym uproszczeniu powyżej została zaprezentowana jego trasa w najprostszych z możliwych możliwości przedstawienia. Kolor biały oznacza ruchy Toy Bonnie podczas trasy do prawej wentylacji, a czerwony symbolizuje drogę powrotną, tym czasem kolor zielony tyczy się ewentualnego przemieszczenia od, którego zależą ruchy gracza. Najpierw zaczyna w lokacji, która została przedstawiona jako ,,Pokój Startowy", lecz w grze nie ma nazwy. Gdy zacznie się poruszać, opuści ją i dostanie się do punktu ,,1" i dobiegnie do ,,2", a następnie zejdzie w dół. Dalej przejdzie do ,,4" pomijając przy tym pole "zabudowane". Później dojdzie do ,,5" i dostanie się do ,,6" pomijając wtedy jeden pokój. W tym momencie spróbuje dostać się przez zielone ,,7" i dalej przejść prawy szyb. Gracz może go powstrzymać blokując prawą wentylacje, a Toy Bonnie zawróci aż do ,,4". Później przejdzie przez korytarz wrośnięty w biuro. Kiedy opuści punkt 8, przejdzie przez ,,9", ,,10", ,,1" i wróci do miejsca startowego, zatrzyma się i wznowi trasę. Zachowanie Toy Bonnie zasadniczo chodzi po budynku i wydaje się szukać gracza, ale jednocześnie jego trasa nie jest taka "byle jaka", a zagląda do konkretnych pokoi. Możliwe, że autor gry (KUNOLEO) nie przewidział, że konkretna trasa może unierealistycznić aspekt/element szukania. Toy Bonnie z początku spróbuje dostać się do biura przez prawą wentylacje, jeśli zastanie ją zablokowaną zawróci i po drodze przejdzie przez nie. Założyciel przedstawił go, jako niezbyt inteligentnego przeciwnika, przed którym można się zabezpieczyć zakładając zwykłą maskę, jak w przypadku animatroników z Five Nights at Freddy's 2, ale góruje jednak nad odpowiednikiem z oryginalnej gry i wieloma innymi animatronikami, tym że atakuje natychmiast gracza, gdy go zobaczy. Także po wyjściu z wentylacji maska na niego nie wpływa. Na chwile przed atakiem zatrzymuje się i wpatruje się sztywnymi oczami w stróża nocnego, lecz ten stan trwa nie więcej niż sekundę i wtedy nawet zakrycie twarzy nie uratuje gracza ani nic innego pomijając nagłą zamianę z 5 na 6AM, a tym samym koniec nocy, kiedy dojdzie do takiej sytuacji. Już w pierwszej nocy zaczyna się poruszać i stanowić zagrożenie. Ciekawostki * To, że używa dwóch sposobów na atak jest cechą unikalną, którą posiada poza nim tylko Springtrap. * Gdy zobaczy gracza, jego model staje się szary, prawdopodobnie jest to błąd tekstur. * Kiedy przechodzi przez biuro wydaje się być chudszy. Galeria Bez tytułu.jpg|Toy Bonnie podczas przechodzenia przez biuro. Toy Bonnie.jpg|Toy Bonnie zauważył gracza. punkt Toy Bonnie.png|Oznaczenie Toy Bonnie'go Output_ALnTij.gif|Toy Bonnie podczas Jumpscare. Toy Bonnie minigra.png|Toy Bonnie z pierwszej minigry. Toy Bonnie figurka.png|Figurka Toy Bonnie'go Kategoria:FGNAF Toy Bonnie Toy Bonnie Kategoria:Króliki